User blog:FallinqForYouhx3/iCan't take it review
Amazing episode. One of my top favorites. Totally made up for ids&f (I get the significance of the episode, I'm just not a fan). I loved the friendship development in this episode as well as the relationship development. :) Sam and Freddie were portrayed perfectly. Cute, but not too mushy. Understanding, yet still annoyed at times. The fact that Sam was so regretful about sabotaging Freddie's application pulled on my heart-strings. She felt guilty even before it was revealed that she was the one who sabotaged his chances. She realized just how disappointed he was, and it was evident that she felt''' horrible.' The idea of losing Freddie right after she finally got him scared her so much. When she realized how much she had hurt and disappointed him, she was filled with remorse. Her face read "Man, I really screwed up." She knew she was wrong and she knew there was no way to justify her actions. It was nice to see her vulnerable to the idea of losing Freddie. It shows just how much he means to her. And how hurt and shocked Freddie was that Sam would do that to him shows that he sees a lot of good in her.She's just not the type to see the line before crossing it. Like Carly said, she may mess things up for them, but she still loves them. And I'm glad Freddie understood that. Also, the fact that Freddie refused to break up with Sam, even though his mother was bribing him with something valuable, amazed me. He really wouldn't give up on Sam for anything. She means way too much to him. I'm really glad that Sam & Freddie actually acknowledged that Carly was upset with their relationship. I'm glad they actually understood. They were going to talk it out with her (until Sam went psycho on Gibby :P). That says a lot for the trio friendship. That they both really do care about Carly. They've just been way too wrapped up in each other to realize how much they were hurting her. But once they realized that they were hurting her, they were willing to talk it out with her. I personally think that it says a lot that Sam would hurt Gibby for spilling their secret to Mrs. Benson, but she'd never think to do that to Carly. :) I adored Carly in this episode. She was hurt and confused. You could see how reluctant she was to break them up. She wasn't thinking straight. I also think she was giving into peer pressure more that she was actually giving into her anger. She didn't realize how much it would hurt them, but when she saw just how hurt her 2 best friends were, she went out of her way to get them back together, just like she went out of her way to get them together. :) Carly's awesome. She ''does want the best for her friends, but she just also wants to have friends. And Spencer was awesome and hilarious. He still can't lie. ;) Poor Gibby. He's semi-bald now. Don't mess with Sam and her man. ;) Category:Blog posts